


Set Adrift On Memory Bliss

by NYS30



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, I just wanted to write them going at it, Kristen is just out of college, Shameless Smut, barely a plot, longer hair, more scruff, no strings smut.....until they meet again, picture Law and Order Sisto look for past Jubal, pre-canon working relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: FBI AU in which Kristen and Jubal actually met 7 years prior to working together in NY
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. He remembers

Most days Jubal can ignore it.

Hell, he's managed to go weeks at a time before he's hit with the visceral knowledge that he knows how one of the best analysts that he's ever had the pleasure of working with looks while she's in the throes of an orgasm.

And when those instances do occur, Jubal forcibly wrestles them into a box placed in the corner of his mind titled 'Do Not Open'. He can admit that over the years he's dug into that box on a few occasions, but that's nobody's business but his own.

He's been doing so well lately, hardly any flashes at all, but then she had to go and wrestle a suspect to the ground. She ended up with a slight case of road rash, but was otherwise fine.

He'd walked in on her showing her back to Maggie and O.A. A tradition of sorts amongst field agents, to show off their first field injuries. The tank top she wore covered more than it revealed, but it was still enough skin to throw him back to that night in California almost seven years ago.

He managed to get out why he entered the room and depart without making too much of a fool of himself, but his concentration was shot for the rest of the day. Normally, he was one of the few that stayed late, but tonight he hurried home. He would need the privacy for what he had in mind.

Barely pausing to kick his shoes off at the door, he made a beeline for his bathroom, undressing as he went. He turned on the shower and didn't bother to let it warm up before stepping inside. He let the water flow over him before sliding a hand down his body and taking himself in hand.

His mind rewound to a time when he was newly divorced, and struggling hard with wanting a drink to numb the pain. When he fled back out west to hide away for a while in a rented beach house.

_Kristen and her friends were renting a place a block away, one last college hurrah before joining the real world, or in Kristen's case, on to grad school._

_He remembers the first time he saw her, rising from the water like some sort of otherworldly diety. Her bikini was modest compared to what some of her friends were wearing, with her hair flowing free and curly. She smiled in his direction and Jubal actually turned to make sure she was looking at him. His incredulity made her laugh and drop down next to him on his towel._

_That whole week she made time to hang out with him, one on one. He heard her friends tease her about her crush, but paid it no mind. In fact, he somewhat encouraged her. His self esteem had taken a deep dive in the divorce, and he needed an ego boost. Nothing did the trick like having a gorgeous 20 something make heart eyes at him to make him feel like a fraction of his old self. Although he flirted back, he kept reminding himself that once the summer was over, she would be gone, and he would be back in New York._

_It all came to a head on her last night there, her friends were throwing a party. Jubal sat in one of the beach chairs on the deck and listened to their sounds of revelry._

_"I thought I would find you here." He grinned to himself at her teasing voice._

_"Yeah well, I live here, at least until the end of this month." He tilted his head back to try and catch a glimpse of her. "Why are you standing in the dark? Come on over and sit down."_

_She stepped into the small shaft of light that was created by the single bulb on his deck. Her dress was a fire engine red color that stood out against her skin, and when she walked by him to the only other chair on the deck, Jubal's mouth went dry at all the skin the dress left uncovered. That wasn't a 'let me go hang with my neighbor dress', that was a 'meant to be tossed on the floor and picked up in the morning' dress. At that moment he knew where the evening was headed._

_Unable to stop himself, he reached out a hand to stop her from moving, "Shouldn't you be at your party? This is your last night here, right?"_

_"I'm where I want to be." She faced him head on. "Do you want me to leave?"_

_Leave? He was on the verge of asking her to stay the entire month! Instead, he gave in to his urge to touch her skin. He slid a hand up down the leg closest to him, marveling at the softness of her skin._

_He heard her release a sigh at his touch as she widened her stance so on his next pass, he slid his hand further up until he reached the apex of her thighs. Her breath hitched and she let out the faintest moan as he rubbed his thumb over her panty covered center._

_"Jubal." It was no louder than a whisper, but he heard it clear as day. He removed his hand, chuckling when she shot him a pissed off glare._

_"Come here." He beckoned to her, leaning back in the deck chair. Kristen wasted no time in placing a knee on either side of his body and settling her weight right over his groin._

_He doesn't remember who moved first, but he does remember his first taste of her. He thinks it will always be imprinted on his mind how she tasted like a combination of the ocean, the candy that he's seen her consume on numerous occasions, and something that is uniquely all her._

_He angled his head to deepen the kiss, his hunger for her finally unleashed. He would have been worried about coming on too strong if it wasn't for Kristen matching him kiss for kiss._

_As they kissed he cupped a breast in one hand while the other returned to its prior spot in between her thighs. She jolted against him as his thumb settled right over her clit. He pulled away to place kisses along her jaw until his mouth was next to her ear, "Are you sure?"_

_Kristen leaned back enough so that he could see her face, and he took a moment to mentally pat himself on the back that it was him that made her look so debauched. She arched her back, pushing her breast into his hand, "I'm sure." To make her point even clearer, she rolled her hips against his hand, "don't stop." She sounded as breathless as he felt._

_He wasted no time in moving her panties to the side and sinking a finger inside her wetness. He buried his head in her neck to muffle his groan, she was so tight and warm around his finger that it almost made him want to skip the foreplay and get straight to the main event._

_But he knew she deserved better than a quickie. Hell, he deserved better. After all his fantasizing and cold showers, he wanted to stretch this out and make it good for them both._

_He eased his finger out before plunging back in over and over, all the while peppering kisses along her neck. When she demanded more he added another finger and watched in amazement as she gripped his shoulders and rolled her hips even harder on his hand._

_One of the straps on her dress slid down her shoulder exposing one of her naked breasts. Jubal leaned forward and took the stiff peak in his mouth and teased it with his tongue. Kristen let out a hoarse, "yes" as she gripped his head to keep him right where he was._

_He felt her movements become a little erratic and knew she was close. He released her breast while increasing the pressure on her clit, wanting to see her face as she came._

_When she fell over the edge, her eyes fluttered closed and she let out the most sinful moan he's ever heard. He thanked God that he'd learned some control over the years, because if they were the same age, he probably would have shot off right then._

_Once she stopped pulsating around his fingers, he slowly withdrew them from her body. She watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth and shamelessly sucked them clean. When he was done, she circled her arms around him and brought him closer for a kiss. He immediately deepened the kiss, knowing that she could taste herself on his tongue._

_When the need for air became too great, they broke apart panting loudly. Jubal wanted to take her inside and spread her out on his bed, but waited to follow her lead. It would suck immensely, and he would probably cry, but if this was all she wanted, he would abide by it._

_Instead she looked at him and just said one word: Bed._

_He didn't think he'd ever moved so fast, but in no time they were in his room, and just like he wanted, he had his face buried between her thighs coaxing another orgasm out of her._

_She was still trembling when he wrapped her legs around his waist and slid inside her. This time he was the one moaning, all due to the fact that she felt like heaven around him. He would have gladly never taken another drink if it meant getting to have her in his bed everyday._

_He started with slow and deep thrusts, enjoying the way she gripped the sheets when he was deeply seated inside her warmth. But soon her demanding side reared it's head once again, and she pushed for him to go harder._

_Jubal was only too happy to oblige, he snapped his hips harder against hers, loving the way her breasts bounced with every stroke._

_He soon felt that telltale tingle that told him that this would soon be over. He tried to slow down, wanting to prolong the feeling, but Kristen started chanting "don't stop" like a mantra, and he was helpless to resist. But like hell if he wasn't going to get one more orgasm out of her._

_He moved a hand up her torso, taking a detour to tease her breasts along the way, until he reached her mouth. He only had to rest his thumb on her bottom lip before she tilted her head a bit and took it into her mouth._

_He had to close his eyes to the sight before him, he didn't need to see how she looked while sucking on something. Maybe that could come later, if she decided to spend the night._

_But first….._

_He removed his thumb, now wet from her tongue and brought it down to rub her clit. It only took a few times before she was clenching all around him and coming with a yell._

_Jubal gritted his teeth, thrust once, twice and then-_

He was jolted back to the present as he came by his own hand in his shower, alone. He leaned against the tile as he caught his breath. It wasn't often that he allowed himself to draw upon that memory, but when he did, it was always a success.

The water was lukewarm and rapidly cooling as he hurried through cleaning up the evidence of his fantasy, as well as himself. He dressed in only a well worn tank top and sweats as he debated what to eat for dinner.

He was waiting for his food delivery when the knock on his door came. He expected to see the same delivery kid he saw each time he ordered Chinese, but this time it was someone else.

"Kristen?"


	2. She remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Kristen's thoughts

Most days Kristen can ignore it.

Especially in the first few years. She's a junior analyst at one of the busiest FBI field offices in the world. There is no time to think about anything except making it through the day without messing something up.

When she finally gets a chance to breathe, she looks around and realizes that two years have passed, and she's somehow managed to become friends with the man who set the bar sky high for all her future sex partners.

Neither have ever broached the subject, but she knew there were moments when he remembered. It wasn't obvious to anyone else, but as someone who spent a lot of time with him over the years, learning to read his non verbals like she had, sometimes it was as bright as a neon sign.

Once when she wore a bright red shirt, he did an honest to God double take and fumbled his words before continuing his briefing. She wracked her brain for what could have caused it, but the answer didn't come until she was laying in bed that night. Right as she slipped off into dreamland, she realized that the color of her shirt matched the red dress that she had been wearing that night.

She hoped her instances of remembering weren't as obvious to him. Hoped he couldn't tell that sometimes she would watch his lips instead of listening to what he was saying. Hoped he couldn't see her wistful looks at his now short hair, and mostly clean shaven face. Hoped he couldn't tell that when he rolled up his sleeves in the office, it took everything in her not to ogle his forearms and remember how they felt wrapped around her as he pounded-

"Kristen?" Isobel's voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"Yes, sorry." She leapt up from her desk. "Did you need something?"

Isobel frowned, "I just wanted to see if you could do me a favor, but you look pretty out of it. Go home and get some sleep."

"No, I'm fine." Kristen replied, "What's the favor?"

Her boss held up a phone, "Jubal left in such a hurry that he forgot his phone. I was going to ask if you could swing by and give it to him since he's on your way home."

"Oh, yeah, absolutely." Kristen nodded eagerly, "No problem."

Isobel handed the phone over, "Thanks, and get some sleep!" She ordered as she walked away.

Jubal's place was indeed on her way home, so Kristen didn't mind the tiny detour. As she pulled into a parking spot she hoped he was home, and not out getting something to eat, or visiting with his kids.

Or out on a date.

She scolded herself as she climbed his front steps, it's not like they were together, he was free to do whatever he pleased with whomever he wanted. He was a very handsome man who probably had his pick of women.

She knocked on his door then took a step back. If he wasn't home she would just keep his phone with her, and give it to him tomorrow at work. She patted her pockets, maybe she should leave a note….

"Kristen?" Predictably, he sounded surprised to see her standing at his door. "Is something wrong?" He asked, a frown appearing on his face.

"No." She held out his phone, "you left this at work. Isobel asked me to drop it off since you're on my way home."

"Oh." His face cleared, "I didn't even realize." His smile spread across his face, dimples appearing and kick starting the butterflies in her stomach. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Kristen placed the phone in his hand and turned to go, calling a hasty "bye" over her shoulder. If she stayed any longer she would definitely do or say something that she would regret.

Later when she was soaking in her tub, she allowed herself to think about how casual he looked at home. Gone were his usual button down and slacks, in their place he was clad in just a tank top and sweats. There was no trace of the intoxicating cologne that he normally wore to work, instead, he smelled like he just stepped out of the shower. His hair was free of whatever product he used to tame it, and she could just barely see the hint of curls that she knew would show if he let it grow out.

She knew from personal experience that his hair would be soft to the touch, and that he didn't mind at all when she pulled on the ends. Her hands slid under the water to roam along her body, lost in her memories of that night.

**

_He had already met and exceeded her expectations for how she wanted the night to go. If the night had ended after their first time in his bed, she would have been extremely happy and satisfied with that._

_But thankfully it didn't._

_When Jubal pulled away to dispose of the condom, Kristen moaned at the loss of his body against hers. While he was in the kitchen grabbing water, she snagged a shirt from his drawer and took the time to clean up a little in the bathroom. The little bit of makeup she'd worn was smudged, so she just considered it a total loss and scrubbed her face clean. Her hair was another matter altogether, her edges were starting to curl and she was not looking forward to detangling it all later._

_She eagerly took the bottle of water that he offered, downing half of it in one go. She lowered the bottle when she realized he was looking at her like he wanted to drink her up. She slowly capped the bottle, blindly setting it down somewhere, and pushed him to lay flat on the bed while she straddled him once more. They made quick work of shedding his boxers and getting rid of the shirt she had thrown on. She locked eyes with him as she positioned herself right above his stiff member and slowly eased her way down._

_Jubal groaned as his eyes fluttered shut and gripped her thighs tightly. Kristen leaned forward to rest her hands on his chest as she circled her hips. He let her set the pace, content to use his hands to glide up her body until he reached her chest._

_Without skipping a beat, she pulled him up into a sitting position and used her grip on his shoulders to brace herself as she rode him faster, all thought of teasing gone, she just wanted to fall over the edge once more._

_His hands slid up her back to gather her hair in one hand and pulled gently, the action forcing her head back and exposing the column of her throat. He showered her neck with kisses as he thrust up into her. She rolled her hips harder against his and tugged on his hair to get his attention, "Jubal, I'm gonna-"_

_She never got the rest of the sentence out, he reached in between their bodies to where they were joined and thumbed her clit. Kristen bit down on his shoulder to muffle her cries as she shattered around him._

**

Kristen opened her eyes to see the familiar tile of her bathroom, instead of the beachy interior of a rented summer house. She realized the water had grown cold while she was reminiscing. She quickly climbed out and dressed for bed.

Normally she could sleep through anything, but tonight she tossed and turned until she gave up and faced the issue head on. She discarded her sleep shorts and underwear, sliding her hand down her body until she reached her center. She wasn't surprised to find herself wet, that often happened whenever she thought of that night. She stroked herself as she recalled the last time they fucked before she left his house in the early hours of the next morning.

**

_She had been on her hands and knees, holding onto his headboard while he plowed into her from behind. Kristen would have sworn that there was no way she could come again, but somehow Jubal made a liar out of her._

_She didn't even bother to try and muffle herself this time, every time he hit her spot she was very vocal in letting him know. If his neighbors didn't know his name before, they knew it now._

**

Kristen bit her lip as she came hard around her own fingers. She knew sleep would soon follow, so she hurried to the bathroom and quickly cleaned up. True to form, almost as soon as she got settled in bed, she was out like a light.


	3. Present Day

"So, what do you have planned for your week away from all this madness?" O.A asked Maggie as they all assembled around the conference table for their weekly staff meeting.

Maggie shrugged. "I don't know, I've been thinking about getting away from all this rainy weather and hitting the beach somewhere."

"I can suggest a nice condo in Miami if you're feeling like heading south." Stuart offered.

"Stuart, nobody wants to stay in your time share." Jubal said without looking up from his tablet.

"Well, you might not want to, but maybe Maggie here has better taste." Stuart turned to address her. "How about it?"

"Say no, it's a trap." Kristen said walking into the room, her arms full of papers and a tablet of her own. She set down her stack of papers and dropped down into her normal seat next to Jubal, and started rifling through them, obviously looking for something in particular.

"You don't even know what we're talking about." Stuart exclaimed.

"Don't need to." She stuck her tongue out at her sometimes partner.

"Oh that's mature."

"I'm thinking maybe hit up the west coast." Maggie continued the previous conversation. "You couldn't say enough good things about your trip to California, Kristen."

Jubal's hand froze over his tablet, and out the corner of his eye, he saw Kristen do the same. Simply hearing her name in conjunction with the state was enough to jump start the first stirrings of heat in his body. He's not going to lie, he's wondered over the years if she's thought of that night.

"When were you in Cali?" Emily asked, sipping her coffee.

"Um, right after college, right before I started grad school." Kristen cleared her throat nervously, "Does anyone need a printed copy of the slides?"

"Sounds like you had a good time." O.A commented with a smile.

Kristen shrugged a shoulder, "It was fine. You know, sand, water all that stuff."

"Oh no, it was more than fine." Maggie countered, "I mentioned the beach once, and she actually got stars in her eyes." Maggie told the rest of the table.

"Really?" Stuart raised an eyebrow, "Something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Maybe there was a guy?" Emily teased. "Did you hook up with a sexy surfer?"

"No, there were no surfers." Kristen denied vehemently.

Jubal hid his snort of laughter behind his hand and saw Kristen sit up ramrod straight in her chair. Technically it was the truth, he hadn't gone near a surfboard the entire month he was there. It was also good to know that he wasn't the only one who left that state with good memories.

It looked like Emily was gearing up for more teasing, but at that moment Isobel walked in to begin the meeting. He was close enough to Kristen to see her let out the breath she had been holding. He spent the rest of the meeting with a smug smile on his face.

*****

Kristen sighed as she opened her locker, exchanging her FBI jacket for a normal one. The day had been long and she was exhausted. She was thankful that it was Friday, all she wanted to do was go home and relax with some takeout and maybe a nice glass or two of wine.

She wasn't surprised to see that the JOC was nearly deserted as she made her way to the elevator. She had stayed later than usual, wanting to run down a lead before handing it over to the next shift.

The elevator arrived and she stepped inside, thankful that it was empty. Pressing the button for the parking garage, leaning her weight against the wall, she closed her eyes and willed the elevator to go faster.

She almost stomped her feet in protest when the elevator stopped short of the parking garage, but moved over to make room for the newcomer.

"Kris?"

Her eyes flew open to see Jubal looking at her in amazement, "What are you still doing here?" She shook her head, "Sorry, that came out rude. I'm tired and my brain to mouth filter is pretty much gone."

His chuckle sent shivers down her spine. "You're fine, I was handing over some files to the Cyber unit." He paused, "You know they keep asking if you're up for a transfer."

"And I keep telling them that I'm happy where I am."

"Good to hear." He said quietly next to her as the elevator started moving again.

There was a moment of silence then Jubal shifted close enough that she could feel the heat from his body. "About earlier, I know we've never talked about-"

"No." Kristen interrupted.

"What?"

"I really can't have this conversation right now, I'm tired and might end up saying something that I can't take back." She stared resolutely ahead.

"Like?" His voice pitched lower sending a shiver down her spine.

She closed her eyes again, "Like how much I still think about that night, and how I wouldn't mind it happening again."

The elevator pinged, signalling that it reached the garage level, but neither moved. She could tell Jubal was looking at her, and if she opened her eyes, she bet he'd have his "thinking face" on.

He placed a hand on her lower back and led her to an alcove where Kristen knew there would be no cameras. "We should talk, do you want to come over?"

"Do you really think that if I came over we'd talk?"

Jubal swallowed hard, "I thought you were tired."

"I'm getting a second wind."

Just as Kristen predicted, not a lot of talking was done that night.

*****

His door had barely closed before they were reaching for each other. Her coat was hastily discarded as Jubal lifted her into his arms and sat her on the table that was placed right by the entryway.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her like he's wanted to ever since she started working in the JOC. He kissed her for all the times he's been frustrated by having her so close, yet so far out of reach. For all the times he's had to bite his lip when she mentioned dating someone else. For all the sleepless night's he's spent going over the pros and cons of coming clean to her about his feelings.

Kristen pulled back from the kiss and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, "Off, off, off." She chanted.

Jubal laughed as he obliged, "So bossy."

"You like it when I'm bossy." Kristen grinned at him pushing his shirt off his shoulders, then grabbing for his undershirt, "Why are you wearing another shirt underneath?" She complained. He lifted his arms to make it easier for her to take it off.

He fought the urge to fidget as she sat back and looked at him. Clad in just his pants now, he was starting to feel a little self conscious. He knows he's not as trim as he was 7 years ago, knows that there's quite a bit more grey in his hair, and he's going soft around his middle. Meanwhile Kristen was still in her prime, and worked out with O.A, who is known for taking off his shirt at any given minute.

He's about to make some sort of joke when she wraps her legs around his middle, and runs her fingers up his chest, bringing them to rest on the nape of his neck. She pulls him close to her and for a moment rests her forehead against his, "I didn't think I'd ever get to do this again." Her voice is quiet.

"Me neither." His hands make quick work of undoing the buttons on her shirt. Unlike him, she wore nothing beneath but a dark green bra, and while he could admit was very nice, it had to go.

His hands circled her waist and moved up her back to where the clasp was located. He kept his eyes on her as he undid it and slid the straps down her shoulders. Dipping his head, he kissed a trail down her neck until he reached her chest. Kristen removed her bra, tossing it somewhere over his shoulder.

Her sighs and moans were music to his ears as he licked, sucked, and caressed her breasts, but he wanted more. He straightened up and covered his mouth with hers, cutting off her disappointed groan. He placed his hands under her thighs and lifted her once more, moving towards the back of his apartment to his bedroom.

He needed more room to work with.

*****

As soon as Jubal set her down on his bed, Kristen wasted no time in shedding the rest of her clothes. Screw looking desperate, they were both long past that point. It looked like Jubal had the same thought because he stripped as fast as she did.

She knew he was feeling a bit self conscious earlier when he'd taken off his undershirt, was probably mentally comparing himself to how he looked 7 years ago, or even worse, to someone like O.A who seemed to live in the gym. She would never deny that O.A was handsome, but he did nothing for her.

She rose up to her knees and motioned for Jubal to join her on the bed. When he was within reach she pushed and prodded him to lie flat on his back and promptly straddled his form.

"Last chance to back out." She rocked her hips against his teasingly.

Jubal gripped her hips, "If you stop now, you will see a grown man cry."

She somehow managed to laugh while leaning down to kiss him, and position herself at the right angle to slide him inside her. His moan was lost inside her mouth as she clenched down around him.

Breaking the kiss she sat up and gasped as he went even deeper. She braced her hands on his chest and began a slow rhythm, giving herself time to adjust to him inside her. She'd all but given up on dating, telling her family and friends that her workload was too much to sustain a relationship. But the truth of it was, she simply didn't want anyone as much as she wanted the man who was currently lying beneath her at the moment.

She wanted to keep the pace slow, she truly did, wanted to savor the feeling of finally having him back in her bed, but she was quickly getting swept away in the moment. Jubal put his hands to work, one tweaking her nipple while the other moved down to where they were joined. It only took a minute or so of him playing with her before she came with a loud cry.

Kristen was still trembling when the world tilted on its axis and she found herself looking up at Jubal. He threw her leg over his shoulder, planted an arm by her head, and thrust into her with single minded determination. Kristen moaned loudly, uncaring if he had neighbors who could hear her. She ran her nails down his back, loving the way his back muscles shifted as he drove into her. Jubal leaned down to capture her lips with his as he came with her name falling from his lips. She swallowed his groan as his hips jerked into hers, filling her in a way none else had over the years.

He captured her lips with his, swallowing her moan of disappointment as he withdrew slowly. They laid there on his bed in a sweaty heap, both still trying to get their breath back and wrap their heads around what just took place.

"So, good talk." Jubal gasped out.

Kristen pressed her face into a pillow that smelled like him to muffle her giggles. Later there would be a serious talk about what this meant for them, and how to make it work, but for right now, she just wanted to sleep. She would need her rest for the upcoming weekend.

They had a lot of lost time to make up for.


End file.
